Justice Teens of America
"They're not like the Teen Titans. They share the "of America" with the Justice League because it sounds catchy. Truth is, they're something different, something completely new. A teenage, hormone fueled team with Witches, Gods, Speedsters, Powerhouses, Trained Killers, Red Lanterns, Doomsday Devices, and God knows what...and you've pissed them off." -Ada Shepard Official Team Name: Justice Teens of America Team Aliases: Justice Teens, J.T.A, Justice Dweebs, Playground Kids Status: Active Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Water Front, Sky Front Affiliations: Outsiders, Justice League of America, Teen Titans, Speed Babies, Knights of Sorcery, Infiltrators Notable Member(s): Kid Blurr, Star Lad, Young Fate, Kinetic Teen, Tech Break, Shiriken, Martian Niro, Frost Teen, Kid Shift, Danni Ash, Gold3n Sp4rr0w, Stereo, Hells Archer, Heavens Archer, AppleVanJack, Turquoise, Masokissed, Turquoise, zeta light, Sita Kamino History The Justice Teens, or Justice Teens of America, is a team of teen-aged individuals who have devoted themselves to using their powers to keep their friends and family safe. They're have been 2 teams, the main one starting after pushing Brainiac back in 2007 and grown in membership from there. Not each member is mentored or even has a connection to a Super-Hero, but S.T.A.R Labs has agreed to assist them with understanding and mastery of powers. Origins The first Justice Teens were lead by Justice Kid and Wondera during the 2005 Explosion. At an unknown time, Martian Niro, Morning Sparrow, and Young Fate were added into their team. The team had stayed on the move, traveling city to city to fight off smaller crimes. In 2006, the Justice Teens added Kid Blurr as their only Speedster after finding him on a deserted Island. Unfortunately, the team was attacked by an unknown Task Force, resulting in Justice Kid and Wondera's death. Martian Niro, Morning Sparrow, and Young Fate went into hiding while Kid Blurr continued his career. Second Incarnation In the month of June in 2007, Kid Blurr was completeing a mission for the heroes. After a battle in a bank located in Metropolis, the heroes were all but killed by Brainiac's machines, leaving only him left. Pushed to the wall, Brainiac accumulators had him by the neck until a Green Lantern came in and saved him. It was when he got a closer look Blurr realised he was a teenager, but had to return back to his team. Later that night, Blurr made his way to Gotham City to lend any support he could. He was soon met by an infestation of Brainiac's guard as he went deeper into Old Gotham. As he was running, Blurr slipped over what seemed to be marbles. Once again down, a number of Brainiac robots grouped up on him, weapons drawn. He was saved by a young man going by the name Kid Rager, who admitted to being the one that left the marbles behind. The two were soon separated after a Brainiac Harvester ship boarded Blurr on, continuing its search for other Heroes and Villains of Earth and taking them prisoner. Using a stasis bubble to contain him, the machines moved him to one of the cell blocks. Soon after arriving, Blurr met another teenage prisoner in the cell across from him, chained to the wall. Once he made contact with her, Blurr used a skill he once saw The Flash do; molecular vibration. As he vibrated through the cell, he landed successfully on the other side but quickly passed out afterwards due to stress. When he came to, he freed the girl and was about to make a break for it before she commented on all the others stuck on the ship with them. He sped off and soon returned, stating that he freed the others and activated the teleporter to the JLA Watch Tower. After a small fight between the girl and a few robots, the two were separated. Blurr made his way to the hangar where the girl and a much larger Brainiac robot came crashing from the wall, landing on one of the ships. A battle ensued between the two teens and the robot. The situation became more dire when once it was down, the chest of the machine opened to reveal a bomb in its core. Unable to find a door, Blurr used the arm cannon to blow a hole in the side of the ship. When the beeping stopped from its chest, he jumped out the hole without a second thought. When the explosion went off, the watched as the smoke blocked out the moon and quickly realized that he was going to hit the hard pavement without a way out. Just then, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt as the girl from the ship flew him away from the ground. However he also realized the robot survived its own suicide attempt and was flying down towards them, firing. In the end they were unable to fight him while flying, so the girl had Blurr use a bomb she took from the ship to blow it away. A single shot grazed her arm, forcing her to drop Blurr into a condemend building as a much louder explosion went off outside. Kid Blurr woke up to Kid Rager sitting in the same room he landed in. Jokingly, Kid Rager commented on his escape partner and asked him "how was your trip?". As they talked, she opened the door to the room and walked in, commenting that she goes by Wonder and that she was in fact the youngest Amazonian. Rager responded that the police would arrive soon to check what all the commotion was and that it'd be best if they left as soon as possible. As they walked into the alley outside of the building, Rager noted that Blurr never gave his name like he and Wonder. Unwilling to give his name sense he didn't want them to recognize him, if they ever did hear of him, Blurr went by Wonder's name, Meta Speed. After she thanked him for freeing her, Wonder said she would have to find the JLA and tell them of a plan by Brainiac to attack something he called, The Shape. Blurr commented on how they wouldn't even listen to her, saying her age would be a big factor. When Rager agreed, she quickly fell back and sighed. Feeling bad, Blurr said that they would stop Brainiac, but before they could they'd need help. The following day, the trio made their way back to Metropolis in search of the Green Lantern Blurr had met the day before. Wearing street clothes and in a safe zone of the city, the three were able to look without much trouble. As they walked towards the Midtown PD, they saw a young Latino being thrown out and an officer yelling "AND ANOTHER THING, THERE ARE NO KID LANTERNS!". They watched as he opened the palm of his hand and a Green Lantern ring burned through the brick wall and landed in his hand. Blurr approached him first, and told them they needed to talk. They walked and talked all the way to Centennial Park. The Lantern was open and agressive to Blurr's request, not willing to get involved. After a small joke, he grabbed Rager by his collar and called him Bob Marley on account of his dreadlocks. Rager motioned for Wonder and Blurr to back off and let him deal with the Lantern. He told him to back up a few feet, but he was tossed back two yards. Rager pointed to the few marbles behind the Lantern and told him he was going to shock him to death. Wonder and Blurr were shocked when they noticed he was serious and would have found it funny. Wonder made the situation worse by confronting him, calling him names, and getting in his face. The two started fighting, but Wonder came up the victor. The Lantern came to that same night, on a bed in an apartment. Blurr walked in an apologized for the day. Lantern asked why he was going to fight Brainiac head on, and Blurr simply quoted an old friend before heading back into the other room. Lantern agreed to join them and used his ring to help determine what The Shape was. With his help, they were able to find that the best target to hit would be the Pentagon. Everyone moved into different rooms to suit up, while Lantern and Blurr stayed in the living room. Blurr thanked Lantern before he was told that he wouldn't be joining them in Washington. An hour later, they arrived in D.C to find it under attack with burning buildings, citizens running from machines, heroes making their last stand. Soon after landing in an alley, Lantern was about to give a handshake to Blurr but was knocked out by an unknown, round object. Quickly, the trio vaulted over a dumpster only to have it blown into the sky and somewhere else. Wonder rolled on to her feet and began reflecting arrows that came at her. Rager and Blurr tried to deduce who was attacking them before an explosive arrow went off at Wonder's feet, sending her back against a garage door with red clay hardening her into place. Next to fall was Kid Rager as created a smoke cloud to battle their opponent head on. As Blurr and Wonder waited, they watched as Rager came stumbling out then fell to the pavement to show the ten arrows in his back. As a single arrow fell from the sky a green wall formed over Rager's body, protecting him from the explosion. With the Lantern in the fight and Rager getting up, his armor taking the arrows, their attacker was outmatched. Before Lantern could actually do anything however, Blurr had stepped in to stop anything else from happening. Upon meeting their attacker, Blurr and the others were surprised to see that their attacker was a male archer, about the same age as Rager. He introduced himself as Mockingbird Xtreme but preferred to go by Mockingbirdx. After being told what their plan was, Mockingbirdx showed them a way into the Pentagon before disappearing. Inside, they were met by a hologram of Brainiac and a four of his own teenage villains from foreign countries. Ordering them to terminate Blurr, Rager, Wonder, and Lantern, their fighting lead outside of the Pentagon and into the streets of DC. Blurr battled a Iraqi speedster which lead them outside the city and forced him to take his first life, and changing his own views on everything in the process. Back in the city, the others were able to handle their own. When Blurr returned, Brainiac had sent an army of his robots to attack once more and found his team fighting amongst them. As they fought with the other heroes and military, Wonder spotted an armada coming from space. Seeing that he was the only one who could probably stop Brainiac from reaching Earth, Wonder ordered Lantern to head up there and stop him. Lantern argued that his mastery of his ring was minimum and commented on how simple his constructs were compared to the other Lanterns of the planet. Wonder used her charm to raise his confidence, helping him gain the will within himself that the ring saw. Lantern's green glow increased as he spoke the Green Lantern Corps oath. He stuck his ringed fist up and formed a shield around the Pentagon as the ships from space fired on the building in unison. Lantern's eyes opened to show them glowing emerald green, then opened his hand only to clench it again. People watched as the shield turned upwards as the beam hit it, then closed on itself, capturing the explosion in a confined point. Using his new found Will, Lantern connected a rope to the ball and shot himself into space, hurling the blast towards Brainiac's armada, creating a chain reaction that destroyed ships close to the main. All over Earth, Brainiac's entire army began shutting down due to the destruction of their control center. When Lantern returned, he was back to normal. Wanting to check, the team went into the Pentagon only to find Brainiac's hologram still in the large room. He belittled them before telling them to turn back to the door to find one of the villain teens from before with a gun to the kneeling President. Before he could pull the trigger, an arrow went halfway through his chest. Mockingbirdx walked behind the mask wearing teen and pulled him down to the floor. After checking on the President, they could hear someone outside yell, "Look it's Superman!". Unwilling to let the J.L.A question them, Lantern formed a bubble around all five of them and flew out through an opening in the roof. As they left and the President walked out to greet the other heroes, the magic villainess appeared before the clown faced villain and put her hand on his chest before turning them both into black smoke. The next day, the President announced that the threat was over. Seeing the good they did, Blurr contacted Wonder Teen, Kid Rager, Mockingbirdx, and Lantern. Meeting on the Daily Planet, Blurr gave a rallying speech, telling them that nothing would be better than working together. Rager joked as to call them "Super Kids", to where Blurr explained to him a name that had meaning would suit better. Agreeing to join him sense none of them either had a home or anything else to do, Blurr openly told them he was going by Kid Blurr instead of Meta Speed. And from that day onward, June 10 2007, the Justice Teens of America was born.Category:Leagues